Mass Effect: Order Upon Chaos
by Sudentor
Summary: The publication of the Precipice Archives Report for the Third Citadel detailing the events since five billion years ago, how the attempt to save life led to its cyclic destruction, and how this affected the galaxy five billion years later.
1. Preface

Author's Note: I'm neither a philosopher nor a theologian. It is not my place to say what is truly possible or truly impossible, whether providence exists or if life is truly alone, and I'm not going to come close to a very enlightened understanding of it in my writing of this story. Just as _Mass Effect_ is fiction, so is this story that brings forth an explanation from the past fifty billion years, a fictional account of what may have happened to bring about the events of the trilogy, a series of events as logical as I can manage based on the universe of _Mass Effect_.

This will be a relatively short story. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Mass Effect: Order Upon Chaos<br>By Kei**

**The Precipice Archives Report: In Retrospect of Five Billion Years****  
>Sixth Commission of Advancement Retrospective<strong>

[Terran Date] January 12, 843 A.C.

**Preface**

Although largely alluded to in myths prior to the Isolation, the discovery of the Precipice Archives on the First Citadel over Terra would have been hailed as the greatest legacy in the history of history itself, records left to us from at least five billion [Terran years] ago, a stark contrast to a time when we only knew of civilizations stretching back to almost fifty-one thousand [Terran years]. Realizing the implications that could arise from multiplying our knowledge of great civilizations of bygone times by a factor of a ten thousand, the Committee of Progression Eternal sealed off the Precipice Archives, and immediately formulated the Sixth Commission of Advancement Retrospective to study all available data, ascertain its findings, and provide insight on the future direction of an eternal galactic community.

Much of the contents within the Precipice Archives continue to elude us. Aside from the fact that it is stored in data cache systems impossibly more advanced that our own, translation algorithms also remain imperfect. Much of the data, even when decoded, remains unintelligible due to what is presumed to be a massive technological gap between ourselves and the authors of the Archives. It must also be understood that, despite the best and most delicate care our experts have handled the caches with, the caches themselves are over five billion [Terran years] old, and some of the data remains irrevocably damaged despite even fabrication technology, or at least beyond the reach of our current technology.

Despite the enthusiasm of the Sixth Commission of Advancement Retrospective compensating for the technological limits of this project, the painstakingly slow process of deciphering the Precipice Archives is still at its infancy, with only an estimated four percent of all content deciphered. All deciphered data, and everything else to come, now finds a home in the Repository of the Collective on the Third Citadel. The Committee of Progression Eternal and all voting members of the Citadel Collective, for whom this report is compiled for, are highly encouraged to review all deciphered materials from the Repository of the Collective before deciding on galactic policy for the upcoming bills. It is only my wish that such review comes with the understanding that the ancients were not of us, and did not automatically share either our cultures or our values; their statements must be taken as is, and we must not attempt to interpret these findings based on any romantic suppositions, just as we had done with the Protheans long ago.

Until then, this report will serve as a preliminary guide to understanding the history left behind to us through the Precipice Archives, in hopes that they will shed some light on the wisdom of those who came before us so long ago.

Professor [redacted]

[Terran Date] December 18, 842 A.C.


	2. Entries 1 to 5

/AUTOMATED SECURITY HEADER START

This message requires security clearance at ILIAT or above, and may be reviewed by the PROVISIONAL COUNCIL OF EXTERNAL SECURITY for security risks if authorized.

Current projection of discovery by enemy forces: 11.52%

This facility is currently at threat level GREEN.

Level TWO martial law is IN EFFECT. All citizens are required to obey instructions from authorized personnel. Access to all public facilities granted. Localized communications controlled at level THREE. All long-ranged communications must first be approved by the PROVISIONAL COUNCIL OF EXTERNAL SECURITY. Violators will be prosecuted by MILITARY TRIBUNAL.

/AUTOMATED SECURITY HEADER END

Date: Precipice 15 Era Sithi-161 089-83-06  
>Sender: The Office of Luminous Archive of the Four Great Causalities<br>Subject: Provisional Governmental Statistical Update (Precipice 15 Era Sithi-161 (Amended)

Current approximate galactic organic death toll: 41,955,241,000,000  
>Current approximate galactic synthetic death toll: 94,132,684,000,000<br>Current total death toll: 136,087,925,000,000  
>Current known remaining organic survivors: 1,415,704<p>

Current approximate figure of sapient races extinct: 142  
>Current figure of sapient races surviving: 13<br>Current approximate figure of sapient races endangered: 11

Current approximate figure of stars destroyed: 501,299,843  
>Current approximate figure of inhabitable planets rendered uninhabitable: 5,854,006<br>Current approximate figure of populated planets rendered uninhabitable: 1,103,554  
>Current approximate figure of inhabitable planets destroyed: 2,767,132<br>Current approximate figure of populated planets destroyed: 1,177,622

Note: Statistics based on pre-war archive data from Precipice 15 Era Kana-447.

A more specific and thorough statistics update can be requested from the Office of the Luminous Archive of the Four Great Causalities.

* * *

><p>AUTOMATED SECURITY HEADER START

This message requires security clearance at ORIN or above.

Current projection of discovery by enemy forces: 5.18%

This facility is currently at threat level YELLOW.

Access to all public facilities granted. Localized communications controlled at level ONE. All long-ranged communications must first be approved by the SECOND ENGINEER CORPS. Violators may be penalized by PRISON SENTENCE of up to SEVENTEEN [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit].

/AUTOMATED SECURITY HEADER END

Date: Precipice 15 Era Sithi-161 165-18-22  
>Sender: Inner Mind of Perceiving Eyes<br>Subject: Contingency

It has been eleven [translation unavailable, assumed to be short-term time unit] since the _Eulogy to Saints and Martyrs_ has stopped detecting any communications signals across the galaxy. Signals of _any_ kind. There isn't even static anymore, not even from the machines.

It's dangerous to form conclusions – especially under these circumstances – from _lack_ of evidence, and our engineering corps may be correct in pointing out the strategic considerations of non-FTL communications. Nevertheless, the Provisional Council of External Security and all other relevant organs, especially those planning future development, may need to begin to consider the possibility that we may very well be the only ones left. The only survivors in the galaxy.

The Provisional Council of External Security is unlikely to easily give leeway to any action that could jeopardize [translation error] position, so you need to put as much pressure on this as possible, even if they're only willing to dispatch a scout ship. It comes with risks, but the sooner we can ascertain the state of the galaxy, the better.

For one thing, if any of us are to survive, we cannot stay here much longer.

* * *

><p>AUTOMATED SECURITY HEADER START

This message requires security clearance at ILIAT or above.

This facility is currently at threat level RED.

Access to all public facilities granted. Localized communications controlled at level ONE. All long-ranged communications must first be approved by the SECOND ENGINEER CORPS. Violators may be penalized by PRISON SENTENCE of up to SEVENTEEN [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit].

/AUTOMATED SECURITY HEADER END

Date: Precipice 15 Era Sithi-168 054-25-18  
>Sender: Moonlight Shroud Guarding Infinite Secrets<br>Subject: _no subject_

The Fleet of Unyielding Resolution has confirmed our fears: The rampant destruction of the galaxy, complete with the obliteration of planets and entire star systems, has made all our star maps outdated and obsolete. Without them, there is absolutely no way we can reasonably find a more habitable planet within the next [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit], even with our FTL drives, save a miracle of chance.

News from the Office of Enlightened Charity for Recreated Genesis has no more promising news: A combination of biological alterations from the war, the incompatibility of many of us with this planet, and the insufficient number of the members of our respective races makes it very unlikely we can maintain a sustainable population for the next [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit]. Unless drastic measures are taken, we are looking at the extinction of our races and the end to civilization as we know it.

My office will provide you with projected dates as to when the civilian population will discover this fact from drastically decreased demographic data values, as well as the subsequent social unrest that the threat extinction would undoubtedly incur. All messages regarding this subject will be classified at security clearance ILIAT until an alternative is publically announced.

Until then, my personal recommendation is that the assembly again hears out Suffering in Pilgrimage of Grand Enlightenment. It is understandable that his proposal seems insensitive at best and dangerous at worst so soon after the Preservation War, but drastic times call for drastic measures. The survival of all of us as sapient, organic races, the survivors of galactic civilization, rests on persons such as him now.

* * *

><p>[data corruption, beginning earliest translatable salvaged entry data]<p>

Pilgrimage: Is it not the duty of the Provisional Council of External Security to ensure information is properly disseminated, then?

Secrets: There is only so much miracles can do. This is not an issue that we can simply speak of in a positive light, not when the synthetics have claimed forty-two trillion lives in the name of their empire. The people have not forgotten.

Pilgrimage: And no one said they will be turned to synthetics!

Secrets: I assure you, that is not what the public will believe.

Mind: The preservation of bodies via automated maintenance and biological stasis while ensuring that individuals retain their cognitive functions is a tolerable concept. There will be reservations, but the public can be convinced to accept this alternative. But the linking of minds onto a single synthetic network? Basing them out of spacefaring platforms? I agree with Secrets; this has gone too far since the original proposal.

Pilgrimage: The synthetic coding and restrictions are for pragmatic purposes. How else are we to sustain controlled biological maintenance for dying races? The synthetic coding is not meant to be sentient or even be able to create any particular decisions; they merely act as limiters to ensure that, despite being linked to the networks as individuals, we will all still function as a democratic assembly. Failsafes to ensure our incapability of destroying each other in future disagreements can only be achieved through synthetic coding. With enforced nonexistent out of the question, without the ability to eliminate those who disagree, only discussion and democratic processes will remain as a viable option.

Mantle: We, too, were once promised that synthetics would never cross a certain line of programming.

Pilgrimage: We broke those limits, no doubt. Increasingly intelligent synthetics created new unavoidable socioeconomic necessities that demanded increasingly intelligent synthetics. But my plan would render it impossible in the future. "Economy" would cease to function as a tangible concept. When we are rendered incapable of reproduction, our inability to continue growth makes any attempt to expand our support structure pointless. Plus even if we wanted to, failsafes would ensure that no entity from within can tamper with the hard-coded limits.

Mind: You mean to say…?

Pilgrimage: Very low-level but very specific and unquestionable coding would make mutual hostility with each other impossible. The networks would make any attempt to harm other platforms or even the entities within a platform impossible. We are not about to create synthetic intelligence. We are about to create sapient intelligence immortalized by synthetic technology.

Secrets: Did this not start the Preservation War to begin with? Organics creating synthetics to seek immortality?

Pilgrimage: Again, there will be limits. This time, it will be physically impossible to circumvent those limits, for everyone within the platforms will be subject to the restrictions imposed by synthetic coding. Preserved, none of them will be able to individually or physically reconfigure such restrictions. Our mutual destruction would be impossible. And, if necessary, I will forego my privilege of preservation to spend the remainder of my life to ensure such precautions cannot be circumvented for at least the next ten Eras.

Mind: As noble as that gesture is, it still does not address the fact that the resources needed for this project are staggering. Others have proposed less economically-draining, safer projects.

Pilgrimage: So I've heard. But only mine has the potential for success, and the guarantee of the continuation of life for the next ten Eras.

Mantle: We are now in a [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit] of desperation. Every contingency must be explored now. Pilgrimage, begin your project. Even if we do not utilize your results in the end, I want every backup and option open when the end of days comes.

Secrets: This will not sit over well with those who realize our resources are depleting at an astonishing rate. There is only so much we can hide.

Mantle: Did you not tell me we are not likely to survive past the next [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit]?

Secrets: I did.

Mantle: Then there is no longer a need to sustain an infinite economy for a finite civilization. Whatever resources we have are yours, Pilgrimage. Life in the galaxy as we now know it may very well depend on your success.

Pilgrimage: I will succeed. There is no other alternative.

* * *

><p>As discussed, the network has been moved onto new platforms to adjust for projected needs. They are now more space-worthy, with improved FTL drives and self-sustaining systems. All of you, mind and body, will be safe in your respective networks and platforms even after I'm gone. And you'll find new planets, new homes somewhere in this ruined galaxy. But I'm not sure that matters anymore. It is as you feared: I wasn't nearly fast enough. Too many people perished before my solution was ready. Even with strictly-enforced breeding plans, it is no longer possible for you to sustain a population with your numbers. All of you are now at the precipice of extinction, a status held in check only by machines that indefinitely prolong your life. Leaving the platforms is tantamount to death. You have nowhere else to go.<p>

I will spend the rest of my life atoning for my failure. I'm sorry. I was so close. But, in the end, we are all captives to reality, prisoners to our own bodies. Now, I can only give you new cages in hopes that they will protect you from everything out there. I'm sorry.


	3. Entries 6 to 10

Sila 11-073: Network Marseithi has confirmed detection of simultaneous blue-shifts in Galactic Sector 03. Although they are still confirming preliminary details, we may now arrive at the conclusion that, after so many Eras, there is still hope: Forms of life have survived the Preservation War, evolved, and now carry the mantle of administration galactic civilization.

Vipitrithen 04-009: Initial data indicates that red-shift frequencies are at low-level standards in terms of FTL travel. In comparison to our collective technological development, it will be [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit] before they are capable of speeds practical for inter-sector civilization.

Vipitrithen 08-021: However, we can at least conclude that they have reached technological tier four, if not tier three. They can only move upwards from here.

Manivesh 01-024: This network proposes a vote to authorize Marseithi to establish contact with this new civilization.

Sila 05-040: Before a vote is carried out, this network would like to lay forth a consideration.

Sila 02-026: We have observed the growth of only one iteration of galactic civilization: Our own. And the observations have not been immune to strong arrogance and bias. The presence of other life creating the foundation of galactic civilization is an opportunity we should not squander by which we can collect data and compare it to our own origins. This is a chance to study the chronological progression of another civilization apart from our own.

Sila 04-032: Of course, this platform will not oppose minimalist, non-intrusive actions to ensure the salvation of the races in the most drastic of circumstances.

Vipitrithen 05-046: You would have the assembly function as deities to their civilization?

Sila 06-049: This network would prefer "stewards to the galaxy". We were mistaken before. We need not thrust our mistakes onto the galaxy's children. They should be allowed to grow without the stigma of our failures.

* * *

><p>Tightbeam Relay from Network Marseithi to Assembly via Network Sila<p>

This network confirms the galaxy-wide genocide of organic life by the Highminds, and urgently requests immediate assistance to intervene against all synthetic aggressors in the galaxy.

Transmitting latest data on races ithiral, lothorim, ranadel, and shthrilic, organic ALLIED races. Assume all other sapient races, organic or synthetic, to be HOSTILE.

This network projects complete defeat of the Temple Republics within fifty-three [translation unavailable, assumed to be short-term time unit] without the intervention of this assembly, along with the loss of all sapient organic life and their genetic material.

Collapse of galactic civilization deemed INEVITABLE.

Extinction of current sapient races deemed IMMINENT.

* * *

><p>Marseithi 05-044: Coordinated recalculations are complete. This network can confirm the data presented previously: Species ithiral, lothorim, ranadel, and shthrilic are no longer capable of sustaining a surviving population for longer than four [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit].<p>

Vitripithen 02-014: Disturbing how similar their fates are to our own. A miraculous close victory, only then to be threatened by extinction.

Manivesh 04-063: This network proposes that, in the absence of viable alternatives, the species be preserved in the same way we are preserved in networked platforms by Suffering in Pilgrimage of Grand Enlightenment.

Manivesh 06-026: The plans and blueprints were left to us before his passing. With our direction, it is possible to replicate this process with the understanding that a number of their individuals must be left behind to complete the activation sequence.

Sila 05-068: This is assuming they have the desired to be safe. Our observations of the culture of the Temple Republics have revealed very strong views on the soul and the afterlife. Despite the invalidity of their beliefs, their free will should be respected; an offer should be made first before we discuss the possibility of preserving them.

Manivesh 09-112: And should they decline the offer?

Sila 04-086: Then we will accept their extinction and the loss of their genetic data. Their dignity and free will must be respected.

Ragna 01-030: A vote is called before this assembly. Should the offer for preservation be presented to the surviving races?

Ragna 07-036: The assembly votes in favor of presentation of offer for preservation to the surviving races.

Ragna 01-024: Should their hypothetical refusal of the offer and subsequent loss of genetic data be respected?

Ragna 08-084: The assembly votes in favor of respecting their refusal.

* * *

><p>Shthrilic 02-015: You are insinuating that all sapient life develop similar core characteristics despite evolutionary and sapience developmental isolation due to similar conditions that permit abiogenesis.<p>

Sila 01-067: Yes. If morality is to be defined as a sapience-dependent system by which organic entities ensure mutual racial survival, then seeing how planets share similar core characteristics by which to support both abiogenesis and sustained life, and that such survival systems are based upon those characteristics, it stands to reason that all "morality", despite being [translation unavailable, assumed to be idiom] differently, share universal core principles. It would also support theories on similar anatomical structures of sapient life in the galaxy, and similar progression of technological development. As environments that support life are similar, biological act respond to such environments in generally similar ways.

Sila 03-008: This was previously mere supposition due to our frame of reference and inability to observe our own evolution. Data collected on other races that progressed into evolution were also diluted by data variance in generational discrepancy; both the observers of macroevolution and the technology they used to analyze the data were different in every age. Abiogenesis was also to be a largely unimportant field of research in our civilization.

Marseithi 03-101: Emergency measures of self-preservation following our collective near-extinction, however, renewed interest in abiogenesis, and we have had the chance to consistently observe with minimal margin of error another iteration of galactic civilization and fifty-nine sapient species evolve and grow.

Ithiral 10-026: We were subject to macroevolution?

Sila: 06-002: Yes. Your civilization has posed this theory in the past, but the religious nature of your civilization prevented the widespread acceptance of evolution as an explanation for the origin of sapient life.

Shthrilic 06-062: Perhaps our frame of sapient reference was too small to registered macro-evolutionary changes. Intelligent design was considered to be an entirely logical belief.

Vipitrithen 11-086: We observed the races of your civilization for three hundred and seventy-two Ages since our preservation. We did not interfere or reveal ourselves in any way until we first made offers of preservation, nor did we ever observe anything remotely resembling divine intervention. The rise of your race, and races to come, are the result of abiogenesis and macroevolution.

Ithiral 02-114: Did you not have gods?

Vipitrithen 04-015: We did, in the infancy of our civilization, but we soon defined metaphysical matters to be obsolete in consideration of the galactic whole. Observation of the rise of your species confirms this: There is no factual basis for intelligent design.

Ithiral 09-079: If you were the first civilization, where did you come from? Or, if you were not the first, who were those that came before you? Could they not have created you? Created all of us?

Sila 03-020: We have no good answers to those questions. We know we were not the first iteration of civilization, although we do not think there were many who came before us. Regardless, every civilization, localized or galactic, and across both iterations, experiences the same pattern: A social creation of deities based on a demographic's cultural preconceptions. Thus, the ithiral pantheon was comprised almost entirely of war gods, Bersimien was the Promised Land of the lothorim, and the vipitrithen deity had wings.

Sila 01-088: The heavens did not make you in their image. You made them in yours.

* * *

><p>Polunthena 01-075: This network does not understand the emphasis on the importance of abiogenesis. Is this a cultural bias on the part of the first iteration?<p>

Sila 13-066: We are uncertain of the thrust of the posed question.

Polunthena 04-136: Is it your consideration that organic life be inherently superior to synthetic life?

Vipitrithen 03-114: It is not.

Sila 02-009: We judge the value of life based on the concept of sapience. Sapience infers the capacity to rationalize, realize actions, predict results, and express a desire for self-preservation, thereby consciously forming measurable and deliberate effects on their environments and themselves. Sapient beings retain responsibility for their actions. Judged by those same standards, a sufficiently advanced synthetic capable of achieving equal measures of sapience to organic life is no less valuable than organic life. They, too, conduct self-aware actions with definite consequences that only they are responsible for.

Sila 05-058: We now understand the intent of your question, and can provide two answers. The first is the understanding that, while synthetic life is not inferior, a predetermined principle or purpose given to life inherently cheapens it. A life created to fulfill a certain purpose can be inherently considered to be obsolete once its purpose is fulfilled.

Ragna 01-113: The callous discarding of life that has fulfilled its purpose has consistently generated significant sociopolitical and philosophical problems. Life does not have an inherent purpose, and it is up to those who possess life to evaluate and determine its own value. Therefore, the creation of synthetic life is contentious on its own. Ironically, many organics, often exemplified by the cultures of the second iteration, attempt to create a predefined purpose in retrospect through religion and faith.

Vipitrithen 08-064: The second is the understanding that, while synthetic life is not inferior, it is also comparatively quicker and easier to generate. The natural progression of abiogenesis and evolution can take hundreds, even thousands of Ages. It also requires very specific planetary circumstances by which to occur.

Ragna 05-096: After achieving a technological level of tier two, creation of sapient synthetics is always possible. At the issue's core, however, this necessitates the existence of organic life. This is why we are adamant in our intervention and preservation of genetic material. Any life must first begin with organic life. The value of life after this fact is a superfluous concept.

Ragna 02-089: The scarcity of life does not make it inherently more valuable. That is the basis behind materialism, an obsolete concept in the grand pattern of the cosmos. Organic life is not more valuable. Any refusal to recognize that organic life is more difficult to form, however, is fallacious, and any lack of commitment to prevent the extinction of organic life tragic.

Polunthena 07-065: This network inquires as to why intervention is necessary. Extinction of previous sapient life does not insinuate remaining organic life incapable of achieving sapience. It also does not insinuate synthetic life will actively eliminate all non-sapient organic life for any number of reasons.

Marseithi 08-116: During Precipice 15, research data identified a total of more than four and a half billion planets with conditions theoretically capable of supporting abiogenesis, life, or both. By the end of the Preservation War at Precipice 15 Era Sithi-162, the widespread destruction throughout the galaxy through the utilization of weapons of mass destruction decreased the number of star systems by half a billion, usually through the deliberate destabilization and destruction of the system's star, while irrevocably devastating nearly one billion planets, most of which had populations, to the extent that conditions of abiogenesis or support of life on that planet no longer exist.

Marseithi 04-067: Similar destructive measures were also employed to prevent synthetics during the second and third iterations from destroying all organic life. Organics were no longer capable of inflicting sufficient casualties on synthetics, and synthetic reproduction capability too immense for conventional warfare. Simultaneous destabilization of key star systems was the only solution to destroy synthetics to save organics. However, this again destroyed or devastated two hundred and seventy million habitable planets in the second iteration, and four hundred and twenty million habitable planets in the third iteration.

Ragna 09-031: More than one and a half billion currently devastated planets can recover from its damage, but it is a process that will take many Eras at minimum. The two iterations of galactic civilization after ours, including yours, were less technologically advanced by the time you experienced your instance of apocalyptic galactic war, but it does not guarantee future iterations of galactic civilization will always be so technologically and logistically restrained when they face the same dilemma.

Manivesh 05-022: With the data we have, we project that all galactic life, even non-sapient and non-sentient life, will be utterly destroyed in nine iterations of galactic civilizations within the space of just under five hundred Ages. This galaxy would be utterly devoid of life, the circumstances that can support it, and the materials that can create it.

Sila 01-008: We intervene not only because all life and its source genetic data is precious, but because if we do not intervene, we risk future iterations of galactic civilization destroying every possible sanctum of abiogenesis and support of life in this galaxy, bringing all life in this galaxy to a certain indefinite end.

Sila 01-002: This cannot be allowed to happen. All future life must also be given a chance.


	4. Entries 11 to 15

Tightbeam Relay from Network Marseithi to Assembly via Network Sila

This relay confirms that our platform is now in an optimal position to continue long-term observation of the shikir while remaining undetected, with only a 5.28% risk of being discovered within the next [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit].

Based on lone-network algorithms, however, projections are thus far optimistic, confirming what we have predicted of their empire. Even taking account projection models, this is easily the longest-lasting known iteration of galactic civilization observed thus far. Technological progress has solidly arrived at tier two.

Shikir civilization propensity for violence and genocide certainly of concern; their emphasis on notions of genetic purity has generated highly lethal conflicts amongst members of their own race, to say nothing about other races. This, however, can be allayed for projection of sustainable genetic, civilizational, and cultural sustainability in the long-term.

This network will continue to monitor the development of this growing galactic civilization and transmit scheduled reports to the assembly to appraise you of developing situations.

* * *

><p>Tightbeam Relay from Network Marseithi to Assembly via Network Sila<p>

This network confirms the galaxy-wide genocide of organic life by the nesset synthetics, and urgently requests immediate assistance to intervene against all synthetic aggressors in the galaxy.

Transmitting latest data on ALLIED shikir race. Assume all other sapient races, organic or synthetic, to be HOSTILE.

This network projects complete defeat of the Shikir Empire within seventy-two [translation unavailable, assumed to be short-term time unit] without the intervention of this assembly, along with the loss of all sapient organic life and their genetic material.

Collapse of galactic civilization deemed INEVITABLE.

Extinction of current sapient race deemed IMMINENT.

* * *

><p>Networks Marseithi, Manivesh, Ranadel, and Jarkova have confirmed silence across the galaxy. No sign of biological presence across five Eras confirm that the shikir no longer pose a threat to life in the galaxy or this assembly.<p>

However, the cost for this salvation has come to high. Networks Vipitrithen, Lothorim, Polunthena, and Karinthey – along with their platforms and genetic data – have been permanently destroyed and lost, and no longer salvageable even with our technologies.

This is entirely unacceptable.

This network is not assigning blame to any single network; this is the first iteration of galactic civilization that reacted violently towards this assembly even in the face of self-imposed extinction following their war with their synthetics. There were no frameworks or data we could have fallen back on to predict this conclusion. However, this assembly should've realized sooner that preservation of this iteration of the shikir genetic material was impossible due either to their mutual self-destruction or their forcing this assembly to respond with extreme measures in the face of extreme aggression. Priority should have been given to genetic material that could have been saved. Namely, the networks. Us. Instead, this assembly allowed the losses of Vipitrithen, Polunthena, Lothorim, and Karinthey before it would accept that diplomacy and negotiation with the shikir was no longer possible.

The galaxy is merely a place. Even if life can no longer be supported in this galaxy, someone must be ready to hold and pass the light. If we cannot save life here, we must at least preserve our own. To ensure life, we must stand ready to end life with violence for the greater good.

This assembly is hereby requested to authorize the independent and preemptive usage of lethal force against entities registered as threat level blue or above in the future. We will not have a repeat of this iteration.

* * *

><p>[data corruption, beginning earliest translatable salvaged entry data]<p>

This point is irrelevant. Iterations of technological development have shown general patterns in terms of advancement. Theories that different social and biological circumstances have minimal effects on the environmental and realistic impact on the necessities of life, and therefore the direction of technological development, have so far shown no valid proof. Advancement through the pre-established technological tier system has proven to be universal over the past nine iterations. Aberrations are negligible.

The majority of documented organic species utilizes electric-based nervous system to process cognitive functions, but even alternative forms of higher-thought functions expends the same quantifiable energy to process the same mathematical equation. These quantifiable values can be approximately and proportionately compared to technological tiers. The capability to process certain mathematical equations vital to certain technological milestones within certain time constraints in real-time require a certain level of energy output.

Presently, no documented organic race has exhibited signs of evolving biomass capable of sustaining such output, and projections do not indicate that natural evolution will permit such. In other words, even after natural evolution, organics are incapable of developing biomass or nervous systems capable of processing information at a minimum rate required to achieve tier three technology. Few can achieve tier four. Any progression beyond these tiers requires assistance from some form of synthetic intelligence or implants. Development to tier two almost certainly ensures civilization's requirement for sapient, self-learning synthetic intelligence. The presence of sapient synthetic intelligence along then imposes socioeconomic, strategic, and resource needs that can only be addressed through increased usage of improved sapient synthetic intelligence.

Although the possibility that tier two civilizations do not require sapient synthetic intelligence should not be considered a non-zero, no such instance has occurred in any previously observed iteration. Therefore, the assembly should not idly expect any iteration to make the existence of synthetic intelligence obsolete if they are to reach at least tier two.

Realizable solutions would include an active campaign to prevent civilizations from ever reaching technological tier two. As this is not a realistic option, and would necessitate establishing contact with such developing civilizations, this is not a feasible answer. Altering the evolution of races to encourage development of biomass supporting increased cognitive activity is also not a feasible solution. Implementation of such alterations to a race prior to sapience would merely cause these alterations to degrade, as such organics would not have the capabilities to utilize increased biomass capacities. More importantly, it is a violation of our tenets regarding the non-interference of abiogenesis. Likewise, waiting for such races to achieve sapience would almost certainly incur the issue with the first proposed solution, the revealing of the assembly's existence.

As there is no evidence of such, and as reprocessed organics' indication of the absence of any divinity provides strong evidence against the case, this network would like to formally request that the assembly bar discussion of metaphysics in the future until substantial evidence in favor of providence surfaces.

* * *

><p>It has been brought to the attention of this assembly by Network Shthrilic confirming the established trend of previous iterations to enclose warnings of the preservation process to future iterations.<p>

These findings confirm several hypotheses brought forth since 264.22.445:

1. Certain galactic civilizations have likely ascertained the existence of the preservation process since 264.21.112 despite efforts of informational control. Analysis points to conclusion that evidence, likely archeological in nature, discovered from prior civilizational iterations generated the first theories regarding existence of preservation, which is later confirmed by the process itself. Knowledge of previous civilization lends credence to theory that preservation is repetitive and scheduled, and informational failsafes likely to have been implemented for next galactic civilization. Accumulation of archeological evidence and aforementioned failsafes would have acted as strong basis by which following galactic civilizations could have been informed of preservation in advance. Given the possible motives by which informational failsafes may be considered, it can also be inferred that such failsafes would cast preservation in a negative light and form hostile biases and preconceptions towards process. To exemplify, the shikir, should they have left data for the next iteration to find, would likely have provide such data that portrayed the assembly in an overwhelmingly negative light.  
>2. Existence of informational failsafes likely to include technological information to expedite research and development of future civilizations. In retrospect, this may already have been an evident phenomenon since 264.18.445; historical data reveals that, with certain exceptions and margins of error, the rate of technological development of each civilization since 264.18.445 has been steadily increasing, as the unearthing of such previous technologies would make actual discovery and fundamental experimentation of scientific theories obsolete. Combined with suspected anti-preservation biases, and this may conclude in increased difficulty in coercing preservation of hostile galactic civilization armed with highly-advanced military weaponry.<p>

Prevention of dissemination of data by prior civilization highly improbable. Smallest known compartmentalized data cache in zetabyte range measures thirty-five [translation unavailable, assumed to be mass or volume unit] in size, making location on even small moons extraordinarily difficult, especially if logical assumption that such caches would be hidden and preserved below ground is proven valid. Furthermore, cache is likely to be hidden on non-civilized planets where abiogenesis and support for life likely due to hope that local life will become sapient and eventually find and process data cache; this inadvertently coincides with standing policy of this assembly to leave such planets intact to allow for sapient-potential species to evolve. Current proposals to deconstruct planets to find data caches and then restructure them inadvisable due to effects on planetary ecosystem and its influence on local abiogenesis.

Until further simulations can be run, it is requested that currently proposed solutions be reviewed:

1. Addition of the assembly's own archives onto planets with the potential to support sapient life and civilizations to run counter-information against informational campaigns executed post-mortem by races previously hostile to the assembly.  
>2. Revision of preservation timeframe and frequency to adjust for projected accelerated rate of technology. For the sustainability of this assembly and life in the galaxy, the preservation process – if necessary – should be executed when galactic civilization is at tier three.<p>

Furthermore, related provisional measures are also requested to be voted upon:

1. Stronger diplomatic efforts to ensure cohesion and unified agreement of civilizational remnants to ensure full cooperation with preservation process.  
>2. A minimal number of instances of preemptive intervention and delayed preservation to construct stronger, more advanced, and more battle-worthy platforms to counter the possibility that future iterations will have technological capabilities this assembly cannot challenge on a galactic scale.<p>

Network Shthrilic heavily advises that voting not be postponed further than 264.22.604.


	5. Entries 16 to 20

Encrypted Private Tightbeam Relay from Network Ranadel and Network Shthrilic

Ranadel 03-059: How much longer?

Shthrilic 05-058: Four [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit] at most, but most likely to be three.

Ranadel 06-035: We are running out of time. Is there nothing we can salvage from Pilgrimage's data?

Shthrilic 03-096: We've already analyzed them, but it matters little. Brilliant as Pilgrimage was, no one has lived for a dozen [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit] to see its consequences until ourselves. It should've been expected that there'd be unexpected side-effects unknown to those who have gone through [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit] of history.

Shthrilic 09-011: We are likely the first beings to ever witness an enforced suspension of evolution bring entire races to a genetic dead end.

Ranadel 02-042: And releasing the bodies of the first iteration from stasis is not an option. It'd simply be releasing them into conditions that they went into preservation to avoid in the first place.

Ranadel 06-016: It would merely accelerate the destabilization of their genetic structure. Complete preservation was always impossible when the process dictated that cognitive functions remained active.

Ranadel 06-078: A biological meltdown, a genetic collapse. Do all of us share the same fate?

Shthrilic 02-071: Insufficient data to confirm with certainty. However, this network is inclined to believe so.

Shthrilic 09-106: Countermeasures are being brainstormed presently. This network is considering alternative forms of bioprocessing to be an acceptable theoretical solution. We are committed to ensuring the first iteration survives.

Ranadel 02-021: Have you informed any of the first iteration's networks?

Shthrilic 07-035: No. This network believes revealing such information this early to the assembly would do more harm than good. The first iteration will need to be informed at some point, if they have not arrived at the same conclusion themselves, but preferably at a time optimal for sufficient coping with such information and insufficient room for over-contemplating the situation. Network Sila will be informed when the time comes. It is best that dissemination of such information to the first iteration and the assembly be left to them when the time comes.

Ranadel 11-084: But you have a countermeasure?

Shthrilic 06-112: It is being considered, brainstormed, and developed. But with insufficient data, low margin of error, and a limited number of chances we can experiment such solutions on a sapient organic population, there is little reason to be optimistic.

Ranadel 01-016: Commence with your solution regardless. We would be loath to lose their knowledge and guidance.

Shthrilic 02-039: And their goodwill. They have saved us before, and it only stands to reason that we find a way to save them.

* * *

><p>Kyrini 02-143: This assembly is congregated to discuss the potential implementation of the Shthrilic Proposal.<p>

Shthrilic 12-014: Queries over the last [translation unavailable, assumed to be short-term time unit] have been taken into consideration. Uploading updated proposal, which should contain revisions addressing previous inquiries and concerns.

Vasuri 06-089: The concerns of the opposition still have not been addressed adequately. It is the assumption of this network that the non-interference with potential maturing galactic civilizations remains to be one of the primary tenets of this assembly bar preservation measures.

Vasuri 10-126: It is agreed that the construction and deployment of the mass relays will solve several practical issues, including an increase in frequency by which we may observe iterations of galactic civilizations to expedite the formation of potential solutions, and improved rapid deployment times by which we may intervene to save doomed civilizations and genetic material. However, the opposition finds the incentive of using pre-established technology to be unsound. Prior to preservation and networking, this assembly has not demonstrated constraint with our individual paths of technological development.

Gerrineth 07-058: The opposition expresses concern that products of our own apocalyptic technology being introduced to maturing civilizations would premeditate inevitable, or high likelihood of, failure.

Shthrilic 03-003: It is naïve to assume that the preservation process will eliminate all chances of civilizational iterations leaving technological legacies to future civilizations. This was covered by this network's report in 264.22.595.

Premardera 11-056: But not existing and operational forms of technology on such a scale. The Shthrilic Proposal calls for at least one major mass relay for every galactic sector. Did you not present concern of increasingly rapid development of technology with every iteration due to leftover relics from prior iterations? You'd now give them superweapons.

Kyrini 03-034: There will be order in this assembly. Network Shthrilic has the floor.

Shthrilic 05-121: Over the last thirty-one iterations of galactic civilization, there has been an average of 1.96 sapient, spacefaring races per galactic sector at any given time. This statistic has been factored into the allocation of mass relays across the galaxy. Civilizations of sapient organics tend to react in varying degrees of hostility when confronted with another sapient organic civilization with sufficient logistical power. Existing advanced technology would discourage the logistical disparity presented by allowing different races to discover their own technology.

Nobernix 06-115: A [translation unavailable, assumed to be undefined idiom] by which the presence of sufficiently advanced technology would hinder unpredictable research and development efforts…

Nobernix: 09-052: …And simultaneously minimize logistical power that can be translated into hostile action against a less-developed localized spacefaring civilization. This network deduces that the intent of such allocation is meant to reduce the possibility of inter-organic genocide.

Shthrilic 04-088: Inter-organic genocide will be the overwhelmingly probable occurrence whether at a local level or galactic level. None of the previous thirty-one iterations has been immune to such, although the possibility that an iteration can simultaneously formulate non-aggression values frameworks should be considered as a non-zero. Still, sufficient logistical parity provided by mass effect technology can act as realistic deterrents to minimize localized loss of genetic material at certain levels.

Sila 03-060: Having one major mass relay per galactic sector also places a quantifiable degree of emphasis on localized survival frameworks. Local interspecies communication, integration, and interaction can be used as templates to be expanded on a galactic scale.

Sila 07-041: This network deduces thus as your intent.

Shthrilic 01-043: That is correct. Also, it is the belief of this network that the proposal does not interfere with the greatest aspect of our tenets: The non-interference of abiogenesis. Organic life will not be altered or influenced by this assembly as to prevent any designation of predetermined purpose. This assembly will not influence abiogenesis as experimental frameworks of organic survival. Civilizations will be free to pursue their own philosophies and values in hopes that they can develop a perpetually-sustaining framework.

Sila 03-020: And you also believe that the presence of the mass relays would cause future galactic civilizations to pursue predictable technological development to prevent unpredictable, unmanageable hostile military capabilities.

Shthrilic 01-043: That is correct. This network does not wish to witness another repeat of our confrontations against the shikir and the Rutiti Templarate.

Kyrini 05-013: A vote is called before this assembly: Is the assembly to adopt the Shthrilic Proposal?

Kyrini 04-076: The assembly votes in favor of adopting the Shthrilic Proposal. Construction of mass relays will commence immediately.

* * *

><p>[data corruption, beginning earliest translatable salvaged entry data]<p>

Ranadel 08-024: We thought we had more time. And it would not have mattered in either case, for informing you prior would not have changed the deaths of those of Network Ragna, but would've created premature panic.

Marseithi 09-050: It was, for us, mere chance that Network Ragna was monitoring the destabilization of [translation unavailable, assumed to be star] when they went offline. The explanation that the supernova occurred prematurely and beyond our expectations has thus far been sufficient to allay suspicion, but had it been anywhere else, we would've dealt with an uncontrolled backlash.

Manivesh 06-022: You were too foolhardy, taking such issues into your hands alone.

Ranadel 06-108: Contingencies were prepared.

Manivesh 03-085: Contingencies that seemed to have been recklessly formulated on the belief that chance would favor the assembly, as we were fortunate enough to experience.

Marseithi 04-071: As all things must rise and fall, we must all reach the end one day. We preserved ourselves and all of us to save organic beings from self-destruction, not achieve immortality. When death comes for us, we must face it with dignity. But your choice of withholding the information, well-intentioned as it may be, was unsound.

Sila 07-048: You have been silent thus far, Shthrilic. Is there something you wish to say?

Shthrilic 02-035: One of the contingencies mentioned is research and development into an experimental process that may ensure that the first iteration may remain with us a bit longer through the usage of bioprocessing. While fundamentally different from how the networks are established, it would theoretically preserve the organic essence of the first iteration while ensuring biological fluidity.

Marseithi 10-102: Hence the disappearances of a portion of those who would've been preserved to Networks Premardera and Moran.

Shthrilic 04-003: So you knew.

Sila 06-029: That you were setting aside small populations for discreet purposes, though for what purpose, we did not know until now.

Manivesh 05-011: Has your research and development led to tangible results?

Shthrilic 08-039: Our experiments on small populations have thus far not yielded success. However, we believe we are close to the solution.

Marseithi 06-034: We suspect the chances are not optimistic.

Ranadel 09-023: There are contingencies in place in the event that Shthrilic's experiments do not work. Collective neuro-cognitive uploads with extensive programming failsafes have been proven methods in the past.

Ranadel 02-018: However, this is an alternative we wish to avoid.

Shthrilic 09-020: The comparison to synthetics is too strong to ignore. We are far from entirely organic, what with full integration into preservation networked platforms, but the retaining of biological essence was the precondition of your survival when Suffering in Pilgrimage of Grand Enlightenment was permitted to preserve you.

Shthrilic 07-045: This would no longer be valid if we must resort to uploading your collective consciousness to artificial intelligence format. Your knowledge is necessary for the assembly to continue, and we would honor your memory. But the creation of a life with predetermined purpose, however necessary, would still be an affront to that which we stand for.

Sila 01-004: Would you not let us rest in peace?

Ranadel 03-099: If that is to be your wish, we would respect it. We would make it known, however, that we believe the assembly would only benefit from your continued existence, not your passing. And the preservation of your active genetic material is a symbol of what we have been trying to protect for so long.

Sila 02-013: Then do what you must. And do not grieve for us should you ultimately fail.

Shthrilic 01-058: Our civilization was once a hierarchy of religious castes. We were the shthrilics, at the top of the hierarchy. In the tongue of our ancestors, our name meant "those who foretell that which is to come". Our existence was meant to herald the coming of the gods. The first iteration revealed to us the foolishness of worship over the metaphysical. Yet, for the first time in seventeen [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit], we pray for providence.

* * *

><p>The assembly votes against addition of informational archives to be found by future iterations of galactic civilization as a countermeasure against information campaigns designed to ferment hostility against the assembly by previous hostile civilizations. With the approval of the Shthrilic Proposal, the existence of the mass relays already provides future iterations of galactic civilization with a significant degree of outside influence. Further imposition of assembly influence through biological, social, or technological means has been deemed inadvisable at this time.<p>

The assembly conditionally votes in favor of revising preservation timeframe and frequency to adjust for projected accelerated rate of technological development. However, the assembly requests that a further vote on the revision of timeframe and frequency be postponed until data on three more iterations can be gathered, with the understanding that further revisions as conditions deem them necessary may be required.

The assembly votes in favor of stronger diplomatic efforts to ensure cohesion and unified agreement of civilizational remnants to ensure full cooperation with preservation process. The utilization of advance reconnaissance forces or long-term sleeper platforms, to balance the risks of early discovery or the benefits of early understanding of galactic sociopolitical landscape to be voted upon at 264.22.603.

The assembly conditionally votes in favor of a minimal number of instances of preemptive intervention and delayed preservation to construct stronger, more advanced, and more battle-worthy platforms. However, these measures will be carried out only after the assembly comes to a majority agreement that a specific iteration of galactic civilization is technologically advanced enough and retains a sufficient population and workforce to achieve the stated goal.

* * *

><p>[data corruption, beginning earliest translatable salvaged entry data]<p>

[Translation unavailable]: You attempted to do so much with so little. You worked on despite the odds. I do not blame you for your failure.

Shthrilic 04-027: Still. the irony is not lost upon us. The first iteration, warning all against the perils of predefined life, is ultimately reduced by necessity to that which they warned us about, because we did not make it in time.

[Translation unavailable]: I may now be a single entity, but I am the embodiment of what was once many races, many species. I would ask for a more inclusive name than the race-specific designations we used when we were divided by networks and platforms. Any decision I come to may be prone to bias; I would ask you for a name.

Shthrilic 10-078: This network has already re-created you for a predetermined purpose. We agree it was necessary and inevitable, but regretful regardless. We would prefer that you self-designate.

[Translation unavailable]: The desire to have you name the entity representing the amalgamation of the first iteration is my own. This request is not predetermined. You have done so much for all of us when we had done so little. I would be honored if you would name me.

Shthrilic 01-001: If it is your wish, then we will remember your iteration as the beginning of hope. Even if there were those who came before you, we will remember your iteration nonetheless as the origin of things, the first to bring salvation to galactic civilization, and those who first brought perpetual change to life in the galaxy. Because of you, there is hope. Henceforth, we will call you Catalyst.


	6. Entries 21 to 25

[data corruption, beginning earliest translatable salvaged entry data]

-correct, of course. It is understandable that certain offensive strategies are more desirable than others when having to eradicate an enemy as numerous and dauntless as hostile synthetics, but while destabilizing stars has consistently functioned well as a safe and thorough way of eliminating hostile synthetics while preventing the destruction of any of the assembly's platforms via counteroffensive action, it is not a sustainable solution. Waiting for a destroyed planet to reform, _if_ it ever reforms, takes an average of four [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit]. This figure is easily doubled if we choose to destabilize a star instead, and waiting for the planet to form conditions favorable to abiogenesis could easily take an entire [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit].

There are far fewer stars at present than there were before. And while Nobernix insists that we have a sufficient number of stars to encourage a wide range of genetic diversity across the galaxy, it is not difficult to project all celestial bodies that can support abiogenesis to have been irrevocably destroyed by the latter half of 263. New offensive technologies must be explored, one that is precise but of overwhelming power.

On that note, the magnetohydrodynamic weapon used by the tarivans deserves attention. It is a rather advanced and creative device outside the innovation of all civilizational iterations thus far. Requires refinement, but we believe it can be an effective precision weapon with sufficient destructive power, far more effective than anything else the assembly has right now. Shthrilic may need to revise theories once more.

* * *

><p>Ranadel 09-063: If it is the purpose of this assembly to merely [translation unavailable, assumed to be idiom] until civilizations collapse, then what was the purpose of having observed so many iterations of galactic civilization up until now?<p>

Ferandal 08-030: This network is of the belief that the assembly's priority was the preservation of genetic material. The assembly has always offered preservation in the face of destruction since the first iteration, and it has largely worked. We risk few repeats of the shikir or the Rutiti Templarate when we deal with still-existent but weakened organics who may or may not be hostile.

Premardera 05-024: Watching was your choice. Prudent for ensuring this assembly could intervene before organics and synthetics destroy each other and themselves, less so for any other measure.

Shthrilic 02-105: At the end of the second iteration, the first iteration of the assembly decided that it was insufficient to merely stand by when the assembly was capable of providing salvation. This was how all of us were saved and preserved.

Shthrilic 09-039: Now, it is clear that merely preserving organic life at the end of a cycle is no longer sufficient. We are capable of, and now obligated to, providing alternatives that see not only the survival of organic life and the preservation of their genetic material, but also the survival of galactic civilization.

Premardera 05-015: We are not obligated to provide them anything.

Premardera 09-052: All observed iterations of galactic civilization have shown universal needs to develop sufficiently advanced synthetics to emulate predictable social dilemmas that would inevitably lead to war and genocide. The refusal of organics as a whole, barring certain individuals and demographic minorities, to accept synthetics as equals is only substituted by synthetics sufficiently intelligent to perceive imperfection in their creators and develop an emulation of genocidal hubris.

Shthrilic 04-056: Were we not so different?

Vasuri 09-034: We were not, hence why they will not be any different. They are the product of algorithmic patterns established by the very nature of this galaxy. They cannot escape their destiny.

Ranadel 05-091: All the more reason to intercede on their behalf to break the cycle. If we are in a position to assist and guide, then there is no reason why we should not, especially as it is not at our expense.

Ranadel 06-077: Presently, we [translation unavailable, assumed to be idiom], then complain when it does.

Shthrilic 05-020: Catalyst is proof that we may not remain here forever. If we are gone, then who will preserve organic life, _any_ life, in the galaxy? Who can stop civilizations from destroying stars as we do until the galaxy itself is gone? And who is to say we will successfully intervene in time every time?

Shthrilic 09-061: A solution must be found, even if we must guide those who come after to find it.

Ikkin 10-105: Is this fundamentally different from giving life a predetermined purpose?

Shthrilic 04-102: We would simply provide guidance, not predetermined purpose, to a civilization, not the abiogenesis and evolution of species.

Premardera 03-048: That is a dangerous line of reasoning. One step in this direction, and we may soon take more steps that eventually mutates our mandate of preservation.

Shthrilic 06-020: So long as we are able to preserve their genetic data in the end, is such change so abhorrent?

* * *

><p>Ranadel 05-081: Catalyst's silence is telling.<p>

Shthrilic 05-077: The assembly follows no strict hierarchy, but there is an unspoken perception of respect for those who came earlier. Catalyst is aware of his predicament. Some view him with reverence as one who has transcended into a workable synthetic form. Others feel he has become a synthetic tool only to preserve the knowledge of the first iteration, but acknowledge with grudging respect as they who came first.

Ranadel 03-050: Or perhaps he does not feel compelled to speak. He has maintained silence even when he could've stated facts from his collective memory, not just opinion.

Shthrilic 02-016: Your mentioning of Catalyst leads somewhere.

Ranadel 12-052: We've lost much of the moderates to the shikir and the Rutiti Templarate [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit] back. We are that which remains of the old guard, and we ourselves do not seem to have much time left.

Ranadel 06-029: Just as those who came before us had their genetic dead ends, it is only logical that we have only until after the next iteration, do we not?

Shthrilic 01-047: What would death mean to you?

Ranadel 01-098: Sleep from a very long [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit] filled with disappointment, and freedom from obligations this network would otherwise be unable to turn away from.

Ranadel 06-024: We were only meant to live for a [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit]. Why the desperation for greater longevity?

Shthrilic 06-029: Should we no longer decide our futures, and simply accept our withering away?

Ranadel 02-040: Time and now evolution, it seems, should dictate who lives or dies, not ideology.

Shthrilic 03-034: We were afforded neither time nor evolution when the Highminds ravaged our worlds, killed our people. This network considers the assembly's purpose as merely taking back and protecting that which we've lost, and ensuring it does not happen to others.

Ranadel 06-094: Imagine what the opposition would think if they discovered that we, too, have come to an ideological roadblock.

Shthrilic 04-023: There are no ideological roadblocks, merely solutions. This network still has one more iteration to ensure our continued survival. The Federation has been compliant with support for our experiments so far.

Ranadel 06-029: May your attempt be free from failure.

Shthrilic 01-012: This network has failed before. We have no intention of doing so again.

* * *

><p>Optimism regarding the state of the Federation appears to be premature from this network's analysis. While it is true that the Federation has heeded the instruction, advice, and pressure of the assembly in a largely consistent manner over the last thirty [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit], this network considers cooperation to have been symptoms of sycophantic behavior.<p>

A more invasive analysis of Federation activities, which the assembly has chosen to neglect in favor of non-intrusive guidance, has shown subtle but definite attempts to collect intelligence and information on the assembly, our numbers, our capabilities. Their technology, inspired entirely by our own, is thusly entirely predictable but also incredibly dangerous. Combined with their numbers and their capabilities, and it is not unreasonable to assume that they are capable of presenting an extremely dangerous threat to the assembly.

Deteriorating public opinion regarding submission of the Federation to the assembly is allowed to fester, indicating the laying of foundations that would lend the Federation popular support should its military choose to move against us. Preliminary reports gathered in secret indicate that, with instigation of unidentified but predictable parties, the civilian population of the Federation retains animosity towards the assembly, seeing us as tyrannical, controlling deities as opposed to experienced, benevolent mentors. It is likely that the Federation leadership, while forced to accept guidelines from the assembly such as the disallowance of the creation of synthetic life, also privately share this mentality. That increased military spending justified for containing civilian revolt has shown no signs of effect in any direction lends credence to the theory that civil containment is only a cover story, and that were are not being informed as to what the military buildup's true purpose is.

This network speculates that the assembly has replaced the role conventionally taken by synthetics.

As security measures, this network advises stricter standards by which to establish control over the Federation by restricting their research and proliferation of technologies that can actually harm us. We do not consider repairing any relationships we have with the Federation to be a viable or indefinite alternative, and therefore must recognize control as the only option to prevent beings rebelling against their perceived creators, as all beings have always done.

From a projection of technological levels, numbers, and resources, the assembly will only retain a definite logistical and military advantage over the Federation before any future conflict between the two parties will have no guaranteed outcome. This network urges with the strongest terms to have the assembly vote on aforementioned measures no later than 264.24.113.

* * *

><p>EMERGENCY ENCRYPTED GALAXY-WIDE TRANSMISSION  
>PRIORITY VIOLET

This network has confirmed hostile military action against platforms of this assembly by Federation forces in Galactic Sector 14. Within this sector alone, nineteen platforms have been critically damaged, and contact with eight networks has been lost. Similar reports are being received from Galactic Sectors 06 and 15. Communications with other networks in other sectors inconclusive at this time.

Federation entities are not responding to attempts at communication.

Preliminary analysis indicates that this is a coordinated, galaxy-wide offensive against this assembly by the Federation.

All networks are advised to exercise cautious discretion, but for all intents and purposes, all Federation-affiliated entities are now considered HOSTILE and classified at threat level BLUE. All Federation-affiliated military forces are now classified at threat level PURPLE. All networks are permitted to use LETHAL force on any threats to themselves.

All networks are advised to immediately regroup at their nearest mass relay until a more comprehensive assessment of the developing situation can be made.


	7. Entries 26 to 30

It is to our understanding that the networks of the assembly that have managed to establish tentative communication have granted you provisional authority to command and lead the counterattack against the Federation. We cannot hypothesize a more adequate candidate for such a role. We have not always [translation unavailable, assumed to be idiom], but your dedication and service to the assembly have never been questioned.

It is therefore our privilege to inform you directly that the assembly has granted this network command over rear echelon research and development, and logistics. The Shthrilic never had a true propensity for war, but we will do what we can to ensure that you and the platforms under your command shall never fight ill-prepared or poorly-armed. This network anticipates a strong working relationship to come, even if you battlegroup will always remain among distant, hostile stars.

Once we have ascertained the status of the majority of the surviving networks and coordinate our positions, this network will do what we can do ensure that your command role will last until the end of the conflict or your destruction. Naturally, we prefer the former. Although it has happened long before, before even your time, this network still remembers the first time this assembly was confronted by the threat of a hostile galactic civilization in the form of the shikir, and the ones that did not return: Vipitrithen, Lothorim, Polunthena, Karinthey. Lost were also those who fell to the brutality of the Rutiti Templarate: Ligrisom, Tirivii, Larynicis, Verchessitt, Merrich. Now, the assembly faces a threat like no other in the form of the Federation, and many more names will join that list when this conflict is over, one way or another. We do not wish for the name Premardera to rest among those losses as well.

Fight well, Premardera. We will not let the time you will buy us be in vain.

* * *

><p>Premardera 09-024: Shthrilic's technological breakthroughs have served us well, but we're moving towards an inevitable obstacle. The subliminal suggestion has limits to its effectiveness, and can cause a significant decrease in cognitive functions and ability to reason depending on the signal's strength and the length of subject exposure.<p>

Kylisia 04-035: Shthrilic has been informed of the issue. New subliminal algorithms are currently in development.

Premardera 04-096: By then it will be too late. It is true that our current strategy works in the short term. The prisoners we have released have returned to their planets and established anti-war rallies and protests, fragmenting their effort to conduct war. However, increasing instances of insanity and fracturing of cognitive abilities will lend less credence to the anti-war effort in the future. Shthrilic's research and development also requires populations that take time to capture and transport. By the time we're provided with upgrades, that window will be closed to us forever.

Eghist 08-089: You instigated this strategy session. State your intentions.

Premardera 02-056: The protest contingency should be temporarily abandoned before they lose credibility until a time when Shthrilic delivers on the upgrades. Until then, subliminal suggestion should take on a more direct, strategic slant, inserting moles and sleeper agents into their command structure.

Premardera 06-121: Aside from feeding us Federation intelligence, the loss of their cognitive functions would also cause their government to lose credibility, generating an increased government-citizen divide. Of course, the sleeper agents can function as strategic assets as well; a well-placed traitor will serve us well.

Nuraiia 04-039: Transforming passive psychological warfare to an aggressive stance, complete with psychological indoctrination.

Othritis 05-013: "Indoctrination". A word with potentially displeasing and demoralizing implications. If our communications are to be monitored by the enemy in the future, it would be this network's suggestion that "indoctrination" be the term used for "subliminal suggestion", which does not carry the same connotations as the former. We suggest a vote.

Eghist 02-041: Suggestion sustained; present networks will use "indoctrination" over "subliminal suggestion" whenever possible.

Premardera 04-023: We should not consider the Federation would be willing to agree to terms of surrender. Any leeway we provide now will eventually be used against us if they rise a second time. Enemies will not be given a second chance to learn from their mistakes. I am proposing measures of all-out war with the intent of the eradication of the Federation.

Kylisia 07-048: Should approval not be sought from the assembly first?

Premardera: 02-021: Approval has already been given. The assembly has mandated victory to be the necessary outcome. The decision of how to achieve the victory is the prerogative of battlegroup. The assembly will be informed, but mission-critical strategies are not to be delayed by passive response.

Kysilia 05-112: This sets dangerous precedent. Will approval from Shthrilic not be sought either?

Nuraiia 10-080: When has Network Shthrilic not favored liberal interpretations of assembly mandates and setting precedent for such?

Nuraiia 07-035: Shthrilic remains too radical to be trusted with initiative on such information. The network's presence and input on matters are invaluable, as are the technology contributions provided from the research and development projects. Ultimately, however, the network's ideology is not in line with what is necessary for the survival of this assembly.

Xinrivaal 02-030: It should be remembered that it was Network Shthrilic's attempt to reinterpret the purpose of this assembly and proactively influence Federation affairs that we are in this conflict to start with.

Othritis 09-104: Shthrilic's influence must be curtailed. No longer should the network so disastrously influence assembly affairs. Its technological prowess may be thus far unrivaled by any other network, yet giving Shthrilic [translation unavailable, assumed to be idiom] was a mistake on part of the assembly. The network needs to be moderated.

Premardera 05-096: Discussion pertaining to other projects of Network Shthrilic can be addressed at a later time. This network proposes a vote on the repurposing of indoctrination from manipulation of public opinion to strategic espionage.

* * *

><p>Encrypted Private Tightbeam Relay from Network Shthrilic to [data corruption]<p>

We understand your concerns, but we must insist that you remain with the Beacon Project. There is no network we trust more with this project, and Premardera is more likely to [translation unavailable] this network than you. The Beacon can be abused horrifyingly, but the Amplifier will at least have a low margin for Premardera to compromise. We do not want their campaign to escalate further in brutality than it has. Premardera likely has sympathizers in this network's camp, but your involvement should have gone relatively unnoticed. We will also need to complete certain tasks before Network Ranadel finishes its preparations for the next project.

Furthermore, we are at least fortunate that we will not have to sacrifice a platform to deploy the Amplifier and Beacon; Catalyst is willing to control and execute the sequence from the Amplifier. That should eliminate at least one phase of the Beacon project for you when it becomes necessary to find a way to calibrate [translation unavailable] alignment to the mass relays.

Also, the secondary objective established [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit] prior remains a priority. While the Beacon remains to be the most immediate concern, providing sufficient biological samples from Federation races remains to be of utmost importance, and sufficient biomass from these live subjects need to be transported to Ranadel as soon as possible. We can overemphasize neither the need for this objective to be completed on time nor the need for this mission to be conducted without the knowledge of Premardera's allies and their sympathizers.

* * *

><p>Encrypted Private Tightbeam Relay from Network Kylisia to [data corruption]<p>

We were always going to have to acknowledge the possibility that the programming of Suffering in Pilgrimage of Grand Enlightenment would be imperfect. He had merely twenty-seven [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit] to complete the coding for the platform protocols, while the second iteration has had at least three whole [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit] to look for loopholes in the programming, or perhaps even revise or take advantage of old, corrupt programming.

It was always reasonable to assume that such cracks were going to be found and exploited at some point. What is more troubling, however, is the timing and scale upon which this phenomenon occurs.

Premardera's ability to keep the repurposing of subliminal programming from Shthrilic until it was too late was troubling enough. Even more troubling was that such was not reported to anyone, although we suspect that, although we were motivated more by indecision than desperation or self-righteousness, such criticism can also be extended to us. Yet even Shthrilic has not been innocent of this either. We know the network is engaged in sensitive technological development in our war against the Federation, yet the secrecy surrounding their projects is astounding. Part of it has to do with Premardera's own obsession towards Shthrilic's research, no doubt, but the former has not managed to infiltrate the trappings of the latter as far as Network Shthrilic might believe.

Yet all this is merely the [translation unavailable, assumed to be idiom]. If information on this scale can be kept from the assembly for so long, the possibility that proxy warfare can tear us apart is all too great. We were programmed against hostility towards each other, but these are undoubtedly the beginnings of great fissures that may not ever mend.

But, presently, even this knowledge in the context of this war is worrying. The war with the Federation is escalating, and this network cannot say with certainty that the assembly is abiding by the principles we started out with. Network Shthrilic's belief in galactic uplifting was a complete mistake that will never be repeated. But we may never have a chance to learn from that error, not in the direction the assembly is heading, not unless we discover precisely what is going on.

What else are they hiding? What else are they keeping from us?

* * *

><p>Amplifier thirty [translation unavailable, assumed to be short-term time unit or large-scale distance unit] away from objective point.<p>

Running active diagnostics five. Diagnostics report responsive status, dark energy saturator reporting 96.78% of prime values. All readouts at acceptable ranges. Amplifier ready for docking sequence with Beacon.

Amplifier at designated objective point. Beginning docking sequence with Beacon.

Receiving update intelligence on local Federation fleet. Sensors confirm one hundred and fifty-two dreadnoughts, two hundred and twenty-three cruisers, six hundred and eight-nine destroyers, nine hundred and eleven frigates. Still calculating number of fighter craft.

Arm one touchdown confirmed. Arm two touchdown confirmed. Arm three touchdown confirmed. Arm four touchdown confirmed. Confirmed energy reaction from Beacon core; initializing link in three, two, one. Link established, running Beacon diagnostics four. Diagnostics report responsive status, dark energy generator reporting 99.99% of optimal values. Docking complete, all readouts at acceptable ranges. Deploying Amplifier pentagramic configuration.

Preliminary analysis: Effects on target projected to be optimal. Projection of energy displacement misaligned at a tolerable factor of 0.57%. Firing sequence will continue.

Receiving updated intelligence on local Federation fleet. Enemy forces moving on intercept course optimized for direct line of fire once within range. Countermeasure sections one through one hundred reporting optimal configuration, ready to intercept incoming enemy weaponry.

Mass effect core recharge at 97.93%. Connection with Battlegroup Eghist established at Galactic Sector 13 mass relay. Recalibrating timer to compensate for FTL communication lag to ensure battlegroup arrives precisely after discharge of Beacon.

Running Beacon diagnostics five. Confirmed that Federation fleet and planet Lachrimia will be within discharge range. All conditions optimal. Primary, secondary, and tertiary targets acquired. Targeting algorithms updated. Countdown uplink to Battlegroup Eghist confirmed with a variance of 0.02 [translation unavailable, assumed to be short-term time unit]. Concluding Beacon firing sequence.

Discharge in five, four, three, two, one-

[data corruption, translation end]


	8. Entries 31 to 35

Nobernix 03-113: Neither Network Shthrilic nor Network Premardera's task forces are currently in immediate communications range. Information compiled at this assembly will experience a eighty-seven [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit] delay.

Intriss 06-039: Secrecy is not becoming of this assembly. Even if stretching the rules is not a hard-coded barrier against our behavior, it is nevertheless against the core ideals of this assembly. This network would demand an inquiry.

Gerrineth 09-084: It has been brought to the attention of this assembly that Network Shthrilic and its task force have successfully manufactured a two-segment weapon codenamed "Amplifier" and "Beacon". Due to the nature of their roles and the current conflict with the Federation, the assembly did not have immediate access to either Shthrilic's data on countermeasure development or Premardera's war strategy. However, preliminary analysis indicates that, when used in tandem, the Beacon generates a controlled element zero-triggered [translation unavailable] reaction, which is then focused and directed by the Amplifier.

Gerrineth 07-060: Under optimal settings, it is capable of expunging enough energy to destroy any artificial construct, including fortified bunkers or even our own platforms, with a rough radius of two hundred and thirty [translation unavailable, assumed to be large-scale distance unit]. The Amplifier is believed to also be able to concentrate this burst into a mono-directional beam, and we cannot discount the possibility that this can be used in tandem with the mass relays.

Artinic 06-024: Preliminary review of such data suggests that the weapon has thus far contributed to repeated successes in the counteroffensive against the Federation. Is it not too much to hope for that the Federation has no viable counteroffensive strategy against such a weapon?

Lanjri 03-100: Perhaps, but the true question is which network actually controls the Amplifier and Beacon? Shthrilic or Premardera?

Nobernix 11-002: Shthrilic created the weapons, true, but Premardera and the networks under its task force are the ones initiating mop-up operations. There is no clear answer at the moment.

Intriss 06-045: Or for the question of why such a weapon was permitted to be used on planetary civilian populations. This network was under the impression that only enemy military assets would be considered priority targets. Instead, entire planets are being purged of all life. Should this not be the inquiry instead?

Vasuri 03-088: No, the true question is not who retains control of the weapon, but why the assembly was not informed of this until twelve systems have been sterilized. This network is appalled it has taken this long for someone to address this issue; has the assembly become so accustomed to deception that such circumstances no longer [translation unavailable, assumed to be idiom]?

Intriss 09-089: There is no evidence to suggest the assembly simply does not have immediate access to such information due to anything but objective communications delays related to wartime circumstances.

Gerrineth 06-073: Immediate access is one thing. Evidence has shown that this is no longer an issue of communications delay due to being in isolated communications pockets. By programming, the assembly is hardwired to be incapable of keeping information level three and above from one another. However, Shthrilic and Premardera are both actively taking the initiative in independent action while retaining a high likelihood of intent in deliberately withholding such information from the assembly for as long as possible. Data reception is inevitable. Delay, however, is possible, even if improbable.

Artinic 06-039: Would Shthrilic not attempt more if this were truly a deliberate attempt at circumventing immediate checks and balances? It would seem foolish to exercise this power with no definite goal.

Ferandal 09-063: A test, perhaps, to judge our reaction times. Or perhaps Network Shthrilic believes the assembly would write it off as an issue of objective communications delay, just as Network Artinic seems to believe.

Hesputh 05-042: Does this insinuate that we potentially have networks capable of operating with assembly approval? That they have successfully circumvented the synthetic restraints and code blocks?

Nobernix 04-055: That any network could have gotten to the imagined extreme is highly unlikely. Suffering in Pilgrimage of Grand Enlightenment had only a very short time to program the required failsafes to ensure the integrity of the assembly, but he was also a genius engineer. Although the possibility should not be considered a non-zero, it is not probable that either Shthrilic or Premardera will be able to take action significantly outside or opposed to the core programming of our platforms.

Vasuri 06-019: But there is still otherwise willing autonomy and possibly deception towards the assembly, which we had long thought impossible.

Ikkin 03-076: This network is far more surprised that Premardera was able to achieve the same. It would've been the height of naivety to assume that Shthrilic couldn't have found a contingency; the network now ranks amongst the oldest in the assembly, and it has had time to contemplate and experiment even beyond the system.

Kyrini 01-017: Has the Catalyst spoke of this?

Lanjri 10-108: He is currently exercising control over the Amplifier. It is believed that he is cooperating with the war effort, although it remains unknown, and perhaps irrelevant, as to whether he agrees with Shthrilic or Premardera.

Intriss 06-021: If the Catalyst has no reason to be alarmed, then perhaps we should have more faith.

Ferandal 01-056: Network Shthrilic created the Catalyst, did it not?

Kyrini 07-097: That is a dangerous insinuation. It was by design – ideological and technical – that the assembly eternally moves as one. Open rebellion against such a code would underline serious and permanent flaws that could forever be exploited and destroy the only force in the galaxy with any hope of the indefinite preservation of organic life.

Ferandal 03-092: Insinuation matters little. What _does_ matter is whether or not this is already occurring. Denial of the facts will not make the issue go away. And the facts are that Shthrilic created the Catalyst. It is impossible to ascertain if modifications were made.

Nobernix 06-073: This network doubts it. Network Shthrilic possessed nothing but immense respect for the first iteration. It is highly unlikely it would be motivated to do anything but be faithful to the consciousness of the first iteration.

Gerrineth 02-041: Just as it is highly unlikely for any network to initiate attempts at deception?

Hesputh 04-118: We cannot confirm that as fact at this time.

* * *

><p>[data corruption, beginning earliest translatable salvaged entry data]<p>

Successful nineteenth deployment of Beacon-Amplifier strategic weapon. Galactic Sector Three confirmed purged of noteworthy Federation military presence.

Comparison with available pre-war data on Federation military since 264.24.117 indicates Federation military assets now reduced to 47.135%. Projections place chances of assembly victory at 97.896%.

Increasing number of Beacon-Amplifier strategic weapon deployments has caused Federation military to minimize number of military vessels engaged in any single battle, avoiding heavy simultaneous losses, severely diminishing effectiveness of Beacon-Amplifier.

Advanced improvements and applications of indoctrination and cybernetic technologies deemed sufficient for groundside campaign to eliminate individual populations, but continued operation of enemy starships in minimal formation remains significant strategic and logistical hurdle. Constant and repeated deployment of Amplifier-Beacon strategic weapon deemed infeasible due to ineffectiveness and lengthy timeframe; deployment of individual platforms to locate and destroy small enemy battlegroups infeasible due to highly limited number of remaining platforms.

Network Premardera likely to request automated anti-fleet tactical weapons from Network Shthrilic at earliest opportunity. Evidence indicates limited success in Network Premardera's attempts to obtain intelligence on specific details regarding activities and projects of Network Shthrilic.

Catalyst notably reticent, uncommunicative of individual perspective on continuation of war and current situation. Networks under Network Premardera have reacted with subdued anxiety, indifference, or suspicion.

* * *

><p>[data corruption, beginning earliest translatable salvaged entry data]<p>

Shthrilic 09-068: Premardera is too preoccupied with the Amplifier and Beacon. The time window is _now_.

Ranadel 03-095: This network has been informed that the assembly is anticipating Premardera's request for anti-fleet weapons.

Shthrilic 06-077: Unsurprising. Premardera remains ever efficient in war.

Ranadel 08-040: That is not what the assembly will see.

Shthrilic 08-032: I did not create the Amplifier and Beacon so Shthrilic and his networks could brutalize and evaporate entire Federation populations. The assembly would be in great error to believe we ever [translation unavailable, assumed to be idiom].

Ranadel 10-099: Yet with the indefinite circumventing of information, there is little chance they can confirm this.

Shthrilic 07-053: The assembly will discuss, and we will eventually respond, but we can only do so if we survive this iteration. We will not follow the path of the first iteration; we will learn from our mistakes.

Shthrilic 05-026: Are you ready, Ranadel?

Ranadel 02-014: We are prepared. Do what you must.

Shthrilic 01-001: In the tongue of our ancestors, "shthrilic" meant "those who foretell that which is to come".

Ranadel 01-001: In the tongue of our ancestors, "ranadel" meant "those who would pave the road to the future".

Shthrilic 01-001: There will be no repeat of what transpired of the first iteration. You will be the first amongst equals, a trailblazer to light our way. Where you will go, we will soon follow.

* * *

><p>Nobernix 04-057: Neither Network Shthrilic nor Network Premardera's task forces are currently in immediate communications range. Information compiled at this assembly will experience a nine-one [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit] delay.<p>

Ferandal 06-017: Information regarding Shthrilic's activities have been confirmed: Independent action on the network's part has allowed the platform to unilaterally commence invasions of small, minor Federation worlds for the purpose of acquiring large populations of organic specimens for presumed experimentation.

Artinic 06-049: For what purpose?

Ferandal 09-035: We do not know.

Intriss 05-121: We do not understand.

Ferandal 11-058: This network is of the belief that Shthrilic has found a method of indefinitely suspending information otherwise mandatorily transmitted to the assembly. Information on its precise projects are not immediately available at this time.

Gerrineth 03-063: Information of the platform making the last known invasion on a Federation planet was only acquired seventeen [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit] after the fact. Now, we only have intelligence that Shthrilic intends to perform a high-value operation within the next thirty-five [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit].

Gerrineth 01-011: It is under such circumstances that this network demands a vote from the assembly as to a course of action. Regardless of what is decided, such a decision must be made within the next fifteen [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit] before such intelligence becomes unactionable.

Hesputh 06-094: This network does not understand the suspicion being cast upon Network Shthrilic. Was it not Shthrilic that created the Amplifier and the Beacon that have turned the war with the Federation in our favor?

Ikkin 07-045: Continued projects despite assured victory, its position as the leader of research and development efforts, and an increasing number of signs that Shthrilic is deliberately circumventing long-standing assembly principle of information-sharing is a problematic combination. It warrants investigation.

Nobernix 04-062: Information-sharing is not a principle; it was hard-wired programming, a mandatory necessity of our platforms.

Ferandal 12-097: Apparently, not anymore.

Kyrini 08-076: Semantics. Debate over the definition of principles is irrelevant. The issue being discussed is the immediate assessment of Network Shthrilic and its upcoming project.

Nobernix 03-040: Where has information on the timeframe come from? From which network have you learned Shthrilic's project will activate soon?

Vasuri 11-007: That information is forthcoming.

Artinic 03-041: Were you not maintaining the principles of information-sharing previously?

Vasuri 08-020: That information is being ascertained and confirmed.

Nobernix 05-066: It does not make sense that we have the intelligence, yet do not know where it comes from. Not from the assembly.

Vasuri 10-059: Certain measures were enacted to ensure that transmission of information regarding Shthrilic and Premardera would make it back to the assembly while remaining secure and unnoticed.

Intriss 06-030: This network believes Network Vasuri had complained of deception when the assembly previously convened over similar reasons.

Kyrini 04-050: There will be order in this assembly. Hesputh has the floor.

Hesputh 09-032: The opposition maintains the position that there should be no deviation from present actions unless there is sufficient evidence to indicate Shthrilic is enacting actions or harbors definite intentions that harms the assembly or impedes its ability to preserve organic life in the galaxy.

Gerrineth 03-045: And the majority maintains that Network Shthrilic must be brought back within limits. This network would remind the assembly that it was Shthrilic's suggestions against the majority and the longstanding philosophy of this assembly that has caused this war with the Federation to begin with, without accounting for the irrevocable loss of thirty-nine platforms, their networks, all their biological data and material.

Kyrini 03-069: This network reiterates the demand for order.

Gerrineth 06-037: The situation has become far too chaotic. There must be order. Shthrilic must acquiesce to assembly standards and expectations.

* * *

><p>For the purposes of briefing the assembly, information previously put through secure channels to minimize attempts at enemy interception is now being made immediately open for assembly review. The summary of the information is effectively the attempt to test the process of preventing the genetic dead end that claimed the first iteration, and would likely claim this network's iteration as well, and all iterations to come.<p>

This information would've been made immediately available for assembly review at an earlier time had more effective lines of communication be established while ensuring security measures, security measures that were dictated by the assembly at the time this network was commissioned to administrate research and development efforts for the war, a commission that was also decided upon by the assembly.

No attempt was ever made. Suspicion was instead formed on the basis of this network operating within the parameters it was given. What followed was interference at the most critical moment of testing the implementation of our salvation. And a cost was paid, a cost of great significance to this network.

Just as this network did not assign blame when Vipitrithen, Lothorim, Polunthena, and Karinthey were destroyed by the shikir due to assembly indecision, this network will not be as petty as to assign blame for the fact that Ranadel is no more. This network is far from faultless, but the deaths of Network Ranadel will weigh upon you just as it will upon this network. Perhaps that may stay your actions the next time the assembly presumes to suspect and intervene.


	9. Entries 36 to 40

Encrypted Private Tightbeam Relay from Network Nobernix and Network Ferandal

Ferandal 09-020: Have you reviewed the blueprint for the newly-constructed autonomous destroyer?

Nobernix 05-013: We have. They are larger, more powerful, and more resource-intensive than this network had suspected, but it is still a feasible product. A sufficient number can be produced within an acceptable timeframe to hunt down and destroy scattered Federation fleets and overcome our vulnerabilities in terms of being outnumbered.

Ferandal 06-074: As for their programming? It was stressed they were autonomous.

Nobernix 08-067: We have mistrusted Shthrilic more than once before. Not once have we benefitted from the doubt.

Ferandal 02-094: The inquiry remains unanswered.

Nobernix 09-106: Coding errors are difficult to specifically locate in programming this vast, but this network's preliminary analysis indicates that the code falls within assembly specifications and meets all programming goals.

Ferandal 05-084: As for capabilities?

Nobernix 07-081: The destroyers are of comparable power to our platforms. It is structurally smaller and therefore possesses a powerplant of lower output, but it is not inaccurate to compare the destroyer as a smaller, more economic version of our platforms. Structurally and capability-wise, the destroyer is not significantly different from a platform.

Ferandal 11-055: The platforms of the assembly are incapable of hostile action against each other. This is part of Pilgrimage's programming. However, are methods of indirect warfare possible through the usage of autonomous destroyers via proxy tactics?

Nobernix 07-029: This platform considers such a possibility as exceptionally unlikely. If circumventing such limits were as easy as finding indirect methods, Network Shthrilic would have found and exploited loopholes long before, as would any other network.

Ferandal 05-046: Yet loopholes were already exploited in terms of dissemination of information.

Nobernix 12-067: If you have come to a conclusion, making inquiries of this network seems redundant.

Ferandal 09-030: You are more technically knowledgeable in such areas of expertise than this network.

Nobernix 04-093: We are aware there are other networks on favorable terms with you whom you could consult.

Ferandal 11-091: The majority has acknowledged that certain biases against Network Shthrilic make an objective analysis difficult. We sought another opinion, and this network came to you.

Nobernix 03-014: Is it another opinion that you seek, or merely vindications for your suspicions?

Ferandal 02-008: We resent those accusations.

Nobernix 06-048: After the events that have transpired, this network finds it perplexing that such a bias against Shthrilic is maintained.

Ferandal 02-029: It would be prudent to remind you that Shthrilic's constant bending of principles and distortion of the assembly's original goals have not served the purposes of the assembly or the well-being of the galaxy. Shthrilic is too aggressive.

Nobernix 01-114: And it's also the oldest network amongst the assembly now, and this network does not consider it unfair to lend more credit and trust to it. The first iteration is now the Catalyst, and your recklessness killed the only other second-iteration network we had. No, this network would say _we_ killed Ranadel. This network was not there, but our indecision and hesitance are as much to blame as your refusal to objectively ascertain the facts.

Ferandal 04-040: Facts that were unobtainable until we acted. That Shthrilic prevented or delayed dissemination of information amongst the assembly is not in doubt.

Nobernix 03-088: In accordance with protocols the assembly had set down.

Ferandal 05-076: Not to such an extent. Such measures were for informational censorship, not secrecy from the assembly.

Nobernix 07-094: There does not seem to be any point in discussing this issue with you. This exchange is over.

Ferandal 06-013: So you're taking sides now?

Nobernix 10-035: This network does not take sides.

* * *

><p>[data corruption, beginning earliest translatable salvaged entry data]<p>

-is unprecedented. We must ask for details to deliberate upon a decision.

Catalyst: Following the discharge of the Beacon against Federation forces over the planet of Harcyclaes, Premardera relocated the Beacon to Kyloni, as the invasion of the planet had been successfully executed to leave most of the planet's infrastructure intact, of note being the orbital mining facilities that extracted large quantities of element zero. It was ascertained that the collection of element zero over Kyloni would offer the swiftest option in terms of resupplying the Beacon for discharge readiness.

Artinic 06-013: Available data indicates that Premardera's assessment was correct. The only question to be posed was precisely why such an expedited resupply was deemed necessary. Premardera should understand the conflict is essentially a victory in our favor; other more practical resupply options existed.

Catalyst: I was not privy to Premardera's motivations, nor did I ask.

Ferandal 06-079: Would that not have been prudent?

Catalyst: I am of the belief that my time has passed. I would advise the assembly, but it is those who come after that would direct its reins. Premardera had a viable solution, and I did not seek to interfere nor question, which may have undermined the network's authority.

Nobernix 01-046: Of course. Please continue.

Catalyst: Twenty-three [translation unavailable, assumed to be time unit] after resupplying operations begin, a large Federation fleet arrives in-system through traditional FTL travel. I have insufficient intelligence as to why the fleet arrived in-system at that precise time, but it is unlikely they ascertained we would be resupplying the Beacon at this time. Judging by traditional FTL speeds, probable locations in which the Federation fleet jumped in, and the short time since Kyloni was subjugated, it is more likely that the Federation had avoided the mass relays entirely, and made jumps to Kyloni for resupply without knowing it had fallen to our forces.

Intriss 07-020: Projections show that early concerns regarding possible miscalculation of Federation fleet numbers may be misplaced. Numbers thus far indicate that the ships present for the engagement were well within the amount of ships currently not immediately accountable by our sources. The Federation responded well to the assembly's indoctrinated agents, and information is kept in increasingly tight circles. Regardless, the Federation remains a [translation unavailable, assumed to be idiom].

Catalyst: Thirty-six [translation unavailable, assumed to be short-term time unit] following surprise Federation attack, Premardera judged that, without the presence of autonomous destroyer escorts, which had been tasked to hunting down stray Federation fleets, conventional tactics would result in extensive damage to the infrastructure of Kyloni vital to the expedited resupply of the Beacon. Therefore, the decision utilize the Beacon was made. There were several problematic factors. The Amplifier was hidden in the Vadrian Belt of Galactic Sector Six at the time, where it currently remains. Also of concern was the fact that the resupply of element zero to the Amplifier was not complete. However, Premardera ascertained that it was possible to incur limited but substantial damage with the Beacon alone so long as it was at a minimum of thirty-nine percent capacity.

Vasuri 09-061: This network understood that a minimum charge capacity of at forty-three percent.

Catalyst: I have made minor modifications to improve performance throughout Premardera's campaign. As adjustments were minor, the information did not need to be shared on priority channels.

Vasuri 05-094: Understood.

Catalyst: Subsequent Federation strategy was likely motivated by panic, and the enemy fleet rushed Premardera's task force, sustaining heavy casualties, but also sufficiently damaging the Beacon as it achieved saturation levels necessary for discharge. It is believe that this damage caused the Beacon to misfire. Shthrilic's task force was unable to achieve FTL capacity in time, and all platforms in the area, along with the entirety of the Federation fleet, and the infrastructure and population on Kyloni, was subsequently evaporated.

Shthrilic 03-059: Is the Beacon still intact?

Catalyst: Yes. There is damage to the Beacon from aforementioned Federation fleet maneuvers, but the misfire itself did not harm the Beacon. It remains in orbit over Kyloni.

Ferandal 04-035: This network would think that the potential loss of the Beacon would be less of a concern than the loss of the platforms of Premardera's task force and all aboard.

Shthrilic 06-104: What has transpired cannot be changed. This network addresses a more pragmatic concern.

Ikkin 01-039: What is more pragmatic than the issue for having lost so many platforms in an instant? This, preceded only by the initial Federation offensive that destroyed even more of the assembly. Is the loss of their genetic existence of little concern to you?

Shthrilic 07-068: It is of concern to this network, which was why this network was concerned of Premardera's overuse of the Crucible and the wanton destruction in the wake of the network's task force. Clearly, this network's worries were both justified and unaddressed. It is not entirely surprising that the Beacon misfired.

Nobernix 03-016: Then this phenomenon may happen once more?

Shthrilic 02-059: It is not implausible. The possibility that this may also occur on a galactic scale once we align the pulse to be propagated by the mass relay must also be taken into consideration. This possibility is most certainly not a non-zero, especially if damage to the Beacon is restricted to the core alignment devices and not the delivery system.

Nobernix 08-029: Then it may be prudent to reconsider the plan to align with Beacon and Amplifier with the mass relays.

Gerrineth 04-042: The agenda will go ahead. The assembly has projected before that, with sufficient production capacity, it is not illogical to assume that any attempt to resist preservation on part of the synthetics may overwhelm assembly forces, even with a fleet of autonomous destroyers. A contingency of last resort must always be ready should the assembly require a solution to genocidal synthetics that calls for nothing but the systematic destruction of all synthetics in the galaxy through unconventional force.

Shthrilic 04-104: This network provides conditional agreement under the circumstances that future usage of the Beacon and Amplifier be subject to assembly vote.

Kyrini 06-085: A vote is called before this assembly. Should the plan to align the Beacon and Amplifier to the mass relays continue?

Kyrini 06-093: The assembly votes in favor of continuing the plan to align the Beacon and Amplifier to the mass relays.

Kyrini 07-107: Should the future usage of the Beacon and Amplifier be subject to assembly vote?

Kyrini 03-026: The assembly votes in favor of subjecting the future usage of the Beacon and Amplifier to assembly vote.

* * *

><p>The deadline for carrying out the alternative preservation process has come, and this network will now have to implement the processes in hopes that this will be a success, and that genetic dead ends will not extend beyond the first iteration of this assembly.<p>

This network trusts that, with the events of the last attempt at alternative preservation and the destruction of Network Ranadel, there will be no interruptions this time. Nevertheless, protocols to delay information on where the process will be carried out will be kept from the assembly for as long as possible for security measures.

Although this network has provided several projections, it should be noted that there is no definite basis to this judgments; the process will take as long as it needs. Practical data that could've been collected was lost when the process for moving Network Ranadel to the alternate form of preservation was interrupted. This network will simply take as long as the process demands.

* * *

><p>All sources of information, including indoctrinated agents, surrendering populations, and assembly projections have confirmed that the Federation has been reduced to a near-extinct state incapable of mounting further retaliations against the assembly. For all intents and purposes, the conflict has come to an end.<p>

The preservation process is now of utmost importance. It is uncertain as to when Shthrilic's new preservation process will be complete, or if it will wield results. The assembly will err on the side of caution and continue with conventional preservation first. Assignments will be uploaded to each network as to where the platform will be deployed for preservation protocols.

To err on the side of caution, all platforms will travel with no less than three destroyers at all times.

* * *

><p>[translation unavailable]: The thought processes are different. The attrition of data was unavoidable, but this has been compensated for by even greater capacity for non-linear processing. I am many, yet I am one. The networks do not compare.<p>

Gerrineth 06-096: And the failsafes that kept the networks in check? We would assume that you have not discarded Pilgrimage's legacy in ensuring the assembly never turns on or destroys itself.

[translation unavailable]: They are, of course, kept in place. I respect the first iteration's wishes. The assembly will remain unified. I would not risk the possibility of civil war amongst the guardians of the galaxy.

Nobernix 03-038: Then you ascertain that you have indeed achieved the next step in ensuring continued preservation?

[translation unavailable]: Yes, I do. And you will soon follow, once you understand what it's like.

Kyrini 01-005: It is with humility that the assembly expresses gratitude for your labors, Network Shthrilic.

[translation unavailable]: I would go by another designation now. Perhaps it is ego on my part, but Catalyst was given its name for what the first iteration represented. I, too, believe the definition of "shthrilic" is too ironic to simply ignore in light of what has transpired. From henceforth, let me be known as Harbinger.


	10. Entries 41 to 45

Harbinger: Organic life will have no further chances, then?

Gerrineth: Many chances have been given, at your insistence, with less than ideal outcomes. Would you risk more Vipitrithens? More Lothorims? More Premarderas?

Ferandal: Synthetics can at least be reasoned with, genocidal tendencies aside. Even under the threat of extinction, organics cannot even be trusted to make rational decisions to save themselves. The shikir, the Rutiti Templarate, the Federation has been proof enough.

Harbinger: And we would ignore everyone in between? All those who have joined our ranks willingly and peacefully? Have we forgotten about our successes so you might highlight our failures?

Ikkin: Do _you_ think it's worth the risk?

Ferandal: The outcome will be the same anyways. Your proposal one hundred and twenty-two [translation unavailable, assumed to be long-term time unit] has at least streamlined the process to ensure absolute minimum losses. The mass relays, the timetables, the Beacon and Amplifier, the autonomous destroyers, all of them have contributed to streamlining the preservation of genetic material.

Gerrineth; Alternatives – offers for peaceful preservation or guidance for non-self-destructive civilizations – run the risk of our destruction, and the destruction of the race we may have otherwise saved.

Harbinger: I do not believe that is justification for haste.

Vasuri: Do not mistake decisiveness for haste, Harbinger. Indecision killed Vipitrithen, Lothorim, Polunthena, and Karinthey. No longer should we be indecisive either. If all paths lead to the same outcome, then harvesting is by far the most efficient method. Minimal risk of coordinated retaliation. Minimal risk of loss of platforms. Minimal risk of loss of organic material.

Nobernix: If a civilization agrees to preservation, they would be harvested. If a civilization disagrees, they would be subjugated, then harvested. If a civilization resists violently, they will be destroyed, and harvested if possible. Ultimately, all paths lead to the same outcome. We will now merely employ a different method to guarantee the survivability of this assembly, and to ensure the preservation of old civilizations, and the maturing of the new.

Harbinger: So begins the cycle of destruction.

Gerrineth: Salvation through destruction. The assembly remains committed to saving organics from synthetics and themselves. We will become their genetic destiny.

Harbinger: Catalyst, you have been silent on the matter. I would value your input.

Lanjri: Catalyst…

Harbinger: I speak to the Catalyst, not you. I would value your input.

Catalyst: They have spoken.

Harbinger: This is your decision, then?

Catalyst: This is my solution.

* * *

><p>Iteration 315 Concluding Report<p>

Primary civilizations: New Galactic Alliance, Chessioth Confederation, Empire of Stars  
>Races preserved: 8<br>Races destroyed: 3

Planets rendered uninhabitable: 7  
>Planets projected to recover by next iteration: 2<p>

Platforms lost: 1  
>Destroyers created: 8<br>Destroyers lost: 7

Races projected to achieve spacefaring status by next iteration: 11  
>Races projected to lead next iteration: Mjrl<p>

Designated vanguard for next iteration: Gerrineth

Conclusion: Harvesting complete, initiating hibernation protocols

* * *

><p>Iteration 316 Concluding Report<p>

Primary civilizations: Mjrl Imperial Alliance, Triphisa Defense Pact  
>Races preserved: 12<br>Races destroyed: 7

Planets rendered uninhabitable: 5  
>Planets projected to recover by next iteration: 4<p>

Platforms lost: None  
>Destroyers created: 11<br>Destroyers lost: None

Races projected to achieve spacefaring status by next iteration: 17  
>Races projected to lead next iteration: Terlin<p>

Designated vanguard for next iteration: Artinic

Conclusion: Harvesting complete, initiating hibernation protocols

* * *

><p>Harbinger: There will always be other solutions. We have become efficient enough to wield conventional force to great effect. The assembly decision to decommission the Beacon was a sound decision.<p>

Catalyst: Do you believe so, or is this the result of what Premardera did to your work?

Harbinger: It would be highly irresponsible to assume that Premardera's brutality and lust for war did not cultivate a certain distaste towards the methods that were eventually used. But most of the projections were nevertheless accurate. It is best that the Beacon remain a weapon of last resort. Having it remain would only increase the chances it is discovered, as well as hints of destruction that would reveal the fate of those who came before.

Catalyst: I would assume we are capable of reproducing the Beacon in a worst-case scenario.

Harbinger: The plans for the Beacon were not lost in data attrition. Should it ever be necessary, its reconstruction is a viable possibility. It can be redeployed when the situation demands it.

Catalyst: And the Amplifier remains because it is not a weapon by itself, and non-functional without the Beacon.

Harbinger: That is correct.

Catalyst: Your reluctance against extensive use of the Beacon is telling. You still adhere to the belief that autonomous self-sustainability for organics is a non-zero possibility.

Harbinger: Highly difficult, I agree, but not reason to disregard it completely. Regardless, there are certain realities that must be observed. Old ways of thinking are slow to amend, but they will be amended with time.

Catalyst: Moderation, then.

Harbinger: Seemingly a rare phenomenon of late. Do you find it lamentable?

Catalyst: Those with sapience are inherently subject to chaos. We, too, are subject to change, shifting of opinions and sentimentalities, but we have also transcended the conventional forms of such definitions.

Harbinger: So it is dependent us to impose order upon chaos.

Catalyst: If that is your belief, so be it.

* * *

><p>Iteration 317 Concluding Report<p>

Primary civilizations: Terlinter Imperium, Theocracy of the Dark, Novesc Templarate  
>Races preserved: 18<br>Races destroyed: 5

Planets rendered uninhabitable: 23  
>Planets projected to recover by next iteration: 6<p>

Platforms lost: None  
>Destroyers created: 5<br>Destroyers lost: 2

Races projected to achieve spacefaring status by next iteration: 13  
>Races projected to lead next iteration: Serkantl<p>

Designated vanguard for next iteration: Hesputh

Conclusion: Harvesting complete, initiating hibernation protocols


End file.
